


When the bast friend crush on a supernatural creature how to do?(Engilsh translation)

by 5HINee, Lamu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5HINee/pseuds/5HINee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamu/pseuds/Lamu
Summary: Scott found his bast friend crush on the Derek Hale.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Translation from:當好友暗戀的人是個超自然生物該怎麼辦(http://archiveofourown.org/works/8466688) by Lamu
> 
> Because English is not our mother tongue,  
> So if the translation is not the right place or grammatical flow, please leave a message at the bottom, we will be amended, thank you

Recently Scott has been very annoyed. Not because of his supernatural werewolf thing, but because his buddy Stiles has a crush on god damn Derek Hale.  
That right, god damn Derek Hale, and why does he know about it？ He knows because of this....... "God damn Derek, even if he was Derek Hale, who he was sexually obsessed, he could not get us up in the middle of the night to deal with his damn werewolf thing," mumbled Stiles to himself. And although Stiles is complaining he is still up in the middle of the night sneaking into Scott's room to wake him up. Derek sent a text message to Stiles in the middle of the night. That’s right, just because of a message. It says “come to my house,” and as a park think tank member, Stiles immediately grabs car key. And very naturally sneaks in the middle of the night into Scott's room, gives Scott a few slaps, throw Scott, who had tears in his eyes into the car. And Derek seems very happy every time when he sends a message in the middle of the night. Stiles breathlessly drags Scott in to the loft. Scott’s eyes dripping with tears and making aggrieved noises at having to come over in the middle of the night. When Scott complained to Kira, she looked at Stiles with an indescribable smile. So Scott turns to find their lovely Liam. Wait...... Did I just use lovely on Liam? Scot wonders to himself in his sleep deprived brain. Well...must be dreaming…speaking of Liam, recently he seemed to be sleeping with nightmares. Ah? How do I know? Caring about their own beta is what a good Alpha is meant to do. So every night's "observation" is necessary. (Stiles: simply says you are “peeping”.) Anyway…I getting to help my best friend, despite that it was the middle of the night…again. Otherwise, every time he rushed to my room rudely waking me and dragging me with him to find Derek, he will be quite upset with me; yes, just like now, his face showing his bad mood, staring at me! I stand between them watching the hearts eyes shooting between Stiles and Derek. Then Stiles looking at me like I had treated his boyfriend to the full hostile talk. ...... I endure…endure, just wait one moment, that’s right, just wait one moment, than I can get to see My Lovely Liam. Speaking about Liam, Ah! I didn't to see Liam yet today. I looked around, on one hand; I did not expect Derek to call him to come for to the candlelight dinner that he made for Stiles. But on the other hand, they apparently want to take back Stiles first time at Derek’s. This two person spent candlelight dinner does not compare to My Lovely Liam who now may have nightmares, after seeing the two of them making heart eyes at each other. Plus dinnertime is clearly been over for a long time. I think twice; I do something I think is very smart. Derek is thinking this guy is not as dumb as I thought. And Stiles is thinking my best bro this is the smartest thing he has ever done in his entire life. ''I'm going to Liam's home .'' After uddering this sentence, Scott headed to Liam's home using all his werewolf speed. "......"he is finally gone, this caused cheering in Derek’s heart. Derek starts talking in a rush. “I had a crush for a long time on this guy. So I get him alone where there is candlelight and beautiful setting and good romantic atmosphere… what should I do?” He wants to tackle his prince charming, his everything, his Stiles. Derek paused looking imploringly at Stiles. Stiles stares back thinking about how pretty Derek’s mouth is. "What do you think?" “huh?” "I mean, if I had a crush on a person for a long time. And this person ate a candlelit dinner like this, would he agree to my confession?” Derek asks again. "Very, very good, I, I mean she will say yes to you,” Stiles gives a small self deprecating chuckle, “look you are handsome, she is very lucky.” Stiles restrains the thoughts crashing through him. He wants to take the idea of Derek dating someone else and immediately run home to his bedroom crying. He should have known, Derek is so handsome, he wouldn't like people like him, loud and annoying. "I did not say ‘she’,” Derek says, “I said ‘he’,” he pauses and looks at Stiles, “It is you Stiles, you are the person I love.” Derek smiles and looks like he is going to start crying. Stiles grabs ahold of Derek’s arms. "What!!!!!!!!!!" Derek likes me! This must be dream. If is dream please not make me wake… “Ah!” Derek was nibbling on Stiles' neck. “This is not a dream, Stiles would you be my boyfriend?” “This isn’t a dream?” “No, this is real.” Derek smiles at Stiles his arms going around his waist. “Yes! Of course, I super want you to be my boyfriend!” He enthusiastically nods keeping his eyes on Derek. At this Derek picks up Stiles and carried him straight to his room. 

\---------------------------

"So after I left, you and Derek go to bed.”  
"Yeah! And if you never thought of Derek’s," Stiles is cut off by Scott’s scream and covering his ears.  
"Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!! I do not want to hear anything happening in your bed!" Scott suddenly felt that his brother going to make him go crazy.  
“But it wasn’t in my bed…it was”  
“Or his bed!”  
"But this was very helpful to Liam…" Stiles waggles his eyebrows at Scott.  
"Boss said, I listen to you now!"  
______  
END


End file.
